The signal from cellular telephone base stations is not uniformly strong in all areas. In fact, some areas exist in which coverage is sporadic or non-existent. In these zones, users may need to monitor their cellular telephones for an indication that they are receiving a signal of sufficient strength before initiating a communication.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.